


Что надеть?

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow, YarrowBu



Series: WTF 2021 драбблы G – PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarrowBu/pseuds/YarrowBu
Summary: Что надеть, когда твоя девушка-вампир зовёт тебя знакомиться со своей семейкой? С семейкой Аддамс!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: WTF 2021 драбблы G – PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Что надеть?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What to wear?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899114) by [LittleMrsCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie). 



— Дарси! — позвал Брок уже изрядно на нервах.

Он никак не мог решить: надевать галстук или нет? И если надевать, то какой? Брок никогда раньше не носил галстуки и сомневался, стоит ли начинать. Стоя перед зеркалом и раздумывая, что же выбрать, он нервничал больше, чем за все годы работы в Гидре под прикрытием.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, сладкий.

В полном отчаянии Брок запустил пальцы в собственную шевелюру, когда открылась дверь спальни и на пороге появилась Дарси. Она замерла на мгновение, упираясь крутым бедром в косяк, потом растянула в широкой улыбке подкрашенные сиреневым губы, обнажая клыки, и расхохоталась. Одной рукой она прикрывала рот, а второй держалась за живот в тщетной попытке успокоиться.

— Ну, что?! — Брок почти обиделся.

— Ох, детка, — мурлыкнула Дарси и скользнула ближе. — Я же просила тебя надеть тактическую форму.

— Я не могу надеть форму на встречу с твоей семьёй, — фыркнул в ответ Брок и перевёл взгляд на галстуки. — Красный или синий?

— Можешь-можешь! — Дарси прищурилась и снова захихикала. — Пожалуйста, оденься так, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно. Уверяю тебя, моя семья не скажет ни слова против. Даже дядя Гомес, хотя он предпочёл бы костюм.

Она закусила клыками нижнюю губу, и Брок не смог удержаться - склонил голову, чтобы украсть поцелуй. Он притянул Дарси ближе. Провёл одной рукой вниз по спине, устраивая ладонь на аппетитных ягодицах, а второй зарылся в тёмные волосы.

Брок знал, если бы она захотела, то легко смогла бы вырваться.

Всё-таки его девушка была вампиром.

 _— Я приёмная дочь,_ — ответила Дарси, когда он спросил, все ли у них в семье такие же, как она. _— Поэтому нет, они не вампиры. Но ты им понравишься. Не волнуйся, красавчик._

_— Я не красавчик._

_— Для меня - да._

Когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга, Брок был уверен, что измазался в сиреневой помаде по самое "нехочу".

— Надень одну из своих чёрных футболок в обтяжку, тактические штаны и берцы. Можешь добавить оружие… ну, помимо любимых ножей.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял оружие на встречу с твоей роднёй? — Брок не верил своим ушам. — Нет, правда хочешь?

— Конечно, — подтвердила Дарси и потянула его за воротничок рубашки. — Одевайся, как тебе удобнее.

Она потянула сильнее. Аккуратно подстриженные ноготки удлинились, превращаясь в хищные когти и угрожая разорвать рубашку в клочья.

— Знаешь, а мы ведь можем немножечко опоздать.

Брок усмехнулся, облапал обеими руками Дарси за задницу и легко приподнял, позволяя обхватить себя ногами за талию:  
— Точно можем?

— О, да! — промурлыкала она.

В глазах Дарси вспыхнули красные огоньки. 

***

— Ещё не приехали? — крикнула бабуля откуда-то из дальних комнат. — Я хочу всё знать!

— Нет ещё! — прокричал в ответ Пагсли, а через секунду огромный чёрный джип вывернул на подъездную дорожку. — То есть вот они. Я надеюсь...

— Это же не Капитан Америка, нет? Он весь такой… слишком яркий! — проскрипела бабуля.

— Неее, — протянул Пагсли, наблюдая, как из машины вылезают кузина и её приятель. — А он ничё так, симпатичный. Весь в ожогах.

— Что? — голос бабули зазвучал ближе. — Что ты сказал?

— Он красавчик, — спокойно повторила Мортиша, выразительно приподняв одну бровь.

Уэнсдей надула губы и выбросила маленькую куколку-вуду в виде Капитана Америки, которую держала в руках. Потом забралась на высокий подоконник, выглянула в окно и объявила:  
— У него с собой ножи!

— У него славные ножи, — повторила Мортиша для бабули.

— А ещё я вижу пистолет, — Уэнсдей улыбнулась уголками губ, поразительно напоминая сейчас Чёрную Вдову. — Один точно.

— Я знаю его! — вскричал Гомес, который наблюдал за гостем в открытую и не пытался прятаться за занавесками, как его дети. Он устремился вперёд, распахнул настежь входную дверь и взревел во всю мощь своих лёгких. — ДАРСИ ЛЬЮИС! Ты привела домой целого Кроссбоунса!

Гомес подлетел к гостю, поймал его руку и долго не выпускал:  
— Я польщён! Чрезвычайно польщён знакомством! Проходите в дом и расскажите мне обо всех тех людях, которых вы убили, — широкая улыбка не сходила с его лица.

Брок бросил на Дарси совершенно дикий взгляд и позволил увлечь себя внутрь громадного особняка.


End file.
